My two Miracle
by Pswenson
Summary: *New summary*Ally left Austin when she founds out she pregnant she then has twins a son and a daughter what happens when Austin come back in her life. Auslly story and made some Trez
1. Chapter 1

So** this is my new story My Two Miracle I hope you guess like it because I quite my other story I don't really like the whole naming there kids with the letter A so I hope that's ok**

Ally's p.o.v

I left Mimi two weeks after my 17th birthday. I packed the car with everything I need in the middle of the night and just drove north till I ended up in a small town in Pennsylvania. I changed my phone number so no one can call or text me the only thing that's the same is my email I check it every month or so but I never reply. The real reason I lest was so I don't hurt Austin career with a baby two months after I left I found out that I was having twins after that I felt worse for not telling him but I am doing this for the best. At 6 1/2 month later I had a little boy named Aiden Dezmond Moon and a little girl named Emma Melody Moon. Austin named them I asked him the day before I left I asked if you had a son what would you name him he said ether Ashton or Aiden Dezmond and if you had a daughter he said Emma or Alyssa Melody he asked why and I said because I want to know what would you name you kids just to get an idea. Its been to 2 years since I've seen him or spoken to him.

Today is just a normal day I am getting dressed to go to work when I hear one of them running down the hall.

"Hi mommy"

"Hi baby girl" she looks so much like Austin she has blond curly hair and bright brown eyes she not shy at all she love music and pancakes.

"where your brother"

"sleepy" she is so cute.

"Oh so you decide to climb out of your bed and find me"

"Yes so bubby sleepy"

"Ok so we should get clothes and wait for Kate so mommy can go to work" Kate my babysitter I meet her well I was pregnant we became best friends fast she loves to babysit the twins for me well I work as a waitress at Applebees.

"Ok" I follow her to there bed room to see Aiden still asleep he also looks like Austin he has blond hair and brown eyes hes also funny and out going loves music and dancing around the house

Knock knock

Kate here I run to the door with the twins clothes in my hand opening the door

"Hey come in sorry I just got up"

"Its ok"

"Thanks so Aiden still asleep and Emma's in the bedroom playing here are there clothes for the day" I grad my purse and the house keys

"I will see you at my break time then" Kate usually brings the twins buring my break time because most days I don't see them till there asleep

"Yep see you then"

"Thanks again"

"Your welcome" I close the door start walking down the street Applebees is down the block from my apartment and so I don't waste gas each day. When I walked in I see 3 people waiting to be seated oh no I know these people

**Cliffhanger I hope you guess liked if has what happen and the kids so its short I did not want to bore you so I am going to make the next chapter longer **

**I don't own Austin and Ally or Applebees**

**Love Pswenson**


	2. Austin and Ally

**So I left you guys at a cliffthanger I love doing that to you guys I hope you guys like this chapter**

**Did you guys figure out who the three people are?**

**Shout outs I will always do shout out if I like your post**

**austlly394 Thanks for reading **

**allyaa200 I know who she is but it will be differnt so keep reading**

**MusicWithinMe Thanks keep reading**

**xOheypeoplex01 Thanks. You where my first reviewer ya**

Allys p.o.v

Oh no why is Austin hear today when I am the only waitress just act normal Ally made he will just slip and just think your somebody else.

"Hi I am Ally and I am your waitress today can I start you off with some drinks"

"Yes can I have mountin dew mixed with pepsi" wow Dez has not changed even his clothes are the same

"Gross but if thats what you want ok. What can I get you mam"

"Can I get a coffee with no whip cream" Trish still like her coffee but she seems differnt she climer

"Yes got it and you sir"

"I will also have coffee with whip cream thought" Austin still looks like Austin but he seems sad or somthing like that

"Aright I will get you drinks and keep looking at the menu I will be back" I walked as slow as I could to hear the converstion

Austins p.o.v

"I must really miss Ally because that girl looks so much like her" Ally left so fast that I never got to say that I love you to her because that how much she meant to me now that I am now tour everywhere I go I look for her Trish and Dez think I am crazy because I want to find her.

"Austin her name is Ally she looks just like are Ally she had a face like I know those people the minute she laid eyes on us. Made you should call her out ask her" Trish is right made I should call her out she may know me because all I know is that I still love Ally with all of my heart.

"Austin there are plenty fish in the sea why Ally dude"

"Because I love her and I need her. I also need to know why she left me so I can fix the problem"

Allys p.o.v

He still loves me is that crazy or what I left somebody that actually love me.

"Here are you guys drinks are you guys ready to order"

"Yes I will have the burger with everything on it and fris with honey" Dez is still the werideset person on the planet

"Ok you mam'

"I will have the salad with no raisins an can you put the dressing on the side" Trish is eating salad she would never eat salad when I was around

"Yes we can do that. You sir"

"Can I still have pancakes"

"Yes all day"

"Ok I will have pancakes and french toast sticks" he still loves his pancakes

"Anything else" so I can hide and listen more

"Ally why did you leave me" wow he just came out like that I could be a stronger for all he knows

"What are you talking about" playing dumb so he can drop the subject

"Ally I know its you because you necklace says Ally on it your dad gave to you so please just answer why did you leave" I am about to cry so hard I am already I havent cryed this much seen the twins were newborns and I hadent slept in days

"Austin I can't answer that you don't want to know" then I heard the door open so I went to the door and say Kate and the twins

"Mommy"

"Mommy"

**End of chapter 2 I will give more of Austin back story later in the story another ****cliffhanger. So Austin found his true Ally **

**Question time**

**how do you think Austin will react to the twins**


	3. Austin yells at Ally

**Hi guys I am sorry I just had a lot to do with gymnastics and tennis I am also leaving next satureday for awhile so for right now you will have to wait for my chapters I feel bad about it**

**Shouts outs from chapter 2**

**austlly394 Thanks for answering the question**

**MusicWithinMe Yea im like that I just ask wierd questions **

**jeannie nelson Thank you for loving it**

**Matthew Leighton(guest) Thanks for loving my story **

**J(guest) Thanks for loving my story**

**Now for chapter 3**

Austin p.o.v

Mommy Ally haves kids wow I never thought of that happening. I guess she moved on.

"Ally you have children" Trish is still in shocked just as much as I am this is just wow.

"Yes ok guys I have twins a son and a daughter. My sons named Aiden Dezmond and my daughter named Emma Melody" are those the two names that I gave Ally like the day or two before she left me.

"Your husband or boyfriend must have great looks" Dez is right those kids or adorable but I am still hoping Ally single.

"Dez I am not in a relationship and the twins dad is not in the pitcher" yes she not in a relationship.

"Oh so they don't know who there dad is" just had to ask stupid stupid.

"No they don't know there only two I will tell them when there old enough to understand and there dad doesn't know they exist" he doesn't know they exist really Ally how dumb are you.

"Ally the father doesn't know they exist that's just straight up wrong to not tell the man that he has two children walking on this planet he has the right to no god dammit" oh no I've nerved yelled at Ally before I feel terrible.

Allys' p.o.v

Austin yelled at me and he never done that before now I am really cry I've been trying to hold it in all afternoon but hes right but how am I suppose to tell him hes the father and he should have the right to know.

"Als I am so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you" he hugged me so tight this is the first time in two years that I've felt Austins hugs I've missed him so much.

"Austin" I am going to tell him tonight.

"yea Als" I've never thought this day would come but since he made a big deal that I should tell the father about the twins I am going to tell him.

"Would you come to my apartment to talk alone" I am going to tell Austin in privet away from Trish and Dez.

"Yes I will come"

**End of chapter 3 sorry its so short but I wanted to make this longer but I also wanted to update so I hope you guys had a great 4th of July or what your county celebrates**

**question time **

**what your guys favorite Austin and Ally episode?**

**love pswenson**


	4. Authors note

**Hey guys this is not a chapter. I am not going to be able to update till like August because tomorrow morning I am leaving for gymnastics camp and don't come back till July 27th. But the whole time I am gone I will try to write so don't give up on me I love all you guy and I feel so bad for not uploading before I leave but I have not finsh the next chapter.**

**Love Pswenson**


	5. Ally tells Austin

**I would love to Say a big things To everyone who stayed with me while I was away. So sorry for not update I could not find my notebook/diary I will try to be a better right with time**

**So here's the next chapter **

Austin p.o.v.

Ally and I are walking down the street she is caring the little girl who I justed found out that Ally a mom to. The little boy who looks a little over two is walking next to me splashing in ever puddle on the sidewalk.

"Hey don't splash me" man my new shoes

"Aiden honey be nice ok" why is she so nice I would have yelled at him

"Yes mommy I am sorry" wow the kid lesson to her

"Were here let me open the door and we can go in" Ally open her apartment door I saw a small living room with toys everywhere

"Sorry about the miss sit down you can push the toys off the couch the twins ware me out so most days I just pick up around the toys" I push some toys off the couch and just stare at Ally and think she was not this way two years ago

"That's ok it's not you fault" stupid stupid

"I guess your right. I am going to put the twins down for a nap then we can talk. Come her Emma and Aiden" she picks up the little girl in one arm then the little boy follow her. She walked out about five minutes later

Ally p.o.v

"Alright we have like two hours to talk" they usually don't take long naps there picky kids

"Ok cool so lets catch up then" catch up ok so if he asked me who's the twins father I can just blurt it out

"So should I start" I would love to ask Austin question

"Ok shot I am an open book" oh ok I will start with easy question

"So superstar do you have a girlfriend" just would like to know

"Nope not since you" wow I thought he would have dated tons of girls he's always been a player

"Really ok your turn superstar" please start easy

"Ok who's the kids father" really really no why start hard then I heard little foot steps

"Mommy me can't sleep" save by my daughter

"Come here Em want mommy to sing a song" she shakes her head

You tuck me in,

Turn out the light

kept me safe and sound at night

little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair

had to drive me everywhere

you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone

Make a living, make a home

Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night

Scared things wouldn't turn out right

you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be

can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry, hold on tight.

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly fly away

Turned around and you were there

The two of us made quite a pair

Daddy's little girl was here at last

Looked away and back again

Suddenly a year was ten

Don't know how it got so far so fast

And yes dear, you don't understand

It's not anything we planned

Kind of makes you think it's meant to be (it's a destiny)

I always knew the day would come

You'd stop crawling, start to run

Beautiful as beautiful can be

Caterpillar in the tree

How you wonder who you'll be

Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry, hold on tight

I promise you there will come a day

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)

Got your wings, now you can't stay

Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)

You've been waiting for this day

All along you've known just what to do

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away (I hope you find your way and all the things you wish for, love and care about)

Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)

Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)

Butterfly fly away

when I finished Emma was asleep

"Works every time. When the twins were little I sang a song to get them to get to sleep" most of them were song that I wrote for Austin

"Really that's cool you have a great voice now back to my question" ok time to tell him I pick up my cup and took s sip and talked into the cup

"Your are Austin" quite enough so he can't hear me

"Come on Als I can't hear you through the cup" he took the cup from me and give me a look like I am waiting

"AUSTIN YOUR THE TWINS FATHER" I yelled so loud that I think Emma met have woken up

"What"

**Dun Dun Dun I had to leave you there I am sorry I would like to say thanks Again so what do you guys think and to answer the question from my last question my fav episode is girl friend and girlfriend **

**I do not own Miley Cyrus butterfly away and Austin and Ally**

**question time whats you fav song it can be any artist and any style**

**Love Pswenson**


	6. Austin confession and a sick child

**Hey guys I am taking a sick day so I am able to update today I am really exited on this chapter. I want to clarify thing Austin and Ally are nineteen and the twins are almost 2 not yet. I have 34 review yay thanks you guys so much for that know to the chaprer**

Austin p.o.v

I am a dad what this is nuts

"I am sorry Austin for not telling you I was so scared your career just started and I did not what to ruin it" Ally now crying really she though she would ruin my career I would choose her over it any day.

"Ally you could have never I would have figure it all out I love you so much more then my career and when you left I kinda did bad things" I don't really want to tell Ally what I did she would freak out she is the reason why I am still alive.

"Austin what did you do to yourself tell me now I care about you" I should tell her since she told me why she left.

"First Als don't freak out when I tell you ok. When you first left I got really depressed that you were gone to make the pain go away I took my mothers pills and OD(over dose) after the six pill I did it because I though made it would make me feel better but that's not even the worse. During are first part of the world tour we were in Asia and I was drinking and I got into a fight with Dez and I naked him out he was in the hospital for a week and a half. He forgave me after because he knew I was dunk I will never drink again"

Ally p.o.v

I have never seen Austin cry in most of my life. I did this to him I made him depressed I left him I feel so awful.

"Austin I am sorry I did this to you I feel awful it is my fault and I am so sorry" I layed Emma down next to me and deiced to sit on Austin lap and just hug him and he whispered to me.

"Als its not your fault its mine I did this to myself I can't blame anyone but myself"

"I know I just wanted to hug you" I just wanted to feel his touch again I got off of his lap and sit next him.

"So what know Als since I know about them" I still haven't thought of that.

"Austin do you want to be in there lives because you don't have two" I don't want to push him into anything no nineteen year old boy wants to be a father.

"Als what you don't think I want to be in there lives" he just twisted my word around.

"Thats not what I am saying. I was just thinking that no nineteen year old boy wants to be a father" I hope I made that statement better.

"Als I want to be there in there lives I want to see there birthdays and spend holidays with them send them off to school take care of them when there hurt or sick and hear them call me daddy" that's the Austin I know and love.

"Austin that's so sweet I want you here in there lives so they can have both parents I want the best lives for them" then I heard a little voice.

"Mommy my tummy hurts" when I looked at Emma was pale as a ghost.

"Em honey come here" Austin calls her over a sits her on his lap.

"Austin can you feel her head" Emma gets sick a lot and she does not look so good.

"Als she is really warm you ok princess" she just shock her head.

"Shit I am going to have to take here in to get cheek out" I kissed the top of Emma's head then walked into the twins room woke Aiden up got a dipper bag and through stuff into and got Emma's bear and Aiden toy car and carried Aiden out.

"Als whats going on" Austin has a worried look on his face.

"When Em gets sick like this she can't fight it off she two little and she to weak Em and Aiden where born as premiers Em was barley 2 pounds when she was born"

"Its ok Als here let me help you carry stuff" I need to get going so I guess he can help me out.

"Ok you can carry Em and here take and here is her bag since I don't think she going to let you go" Its so cute Austin holding Emma on his hip she is lying her head on his shoulder.

"Alright got everything lets go Aiden come here" I pick Aiden back up carry him to the car put him in his car seat Austin got Emma in and the he put the stuff in the middle I got in the car and notice Austin not getting in the car.

"Austin are you coming or not"

"I don't know Als I got a concert tonight in like an hour"

Austin p.o.v

I have to choose my daughter of my career

**End of chapter 5 **

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I am sorry it letter then excepted I have been busy I will super try to get next chapter up before next weekend. To answer the question from the last chapter I don't have a favorite song I like all songs :)**

**Question**** time: Do you think Austin will choose his daughter or his carrier**

**Love Pswenson**


	7. Family and last names

**Hi guys sorry I have been kinda busy with tennis and since its my senior year of high school I had to look at some schools last week. So I have been reading the reviews and lots of you said Austin should choose his daughter so I hope you like this chapter.**

Austin p.o.v

Ally looking at me. Why am I just standing here I just told Ally that I want to be in there lives and here I am being selfish.

"Alright I am coming and I will either cancel the concert or postpone it" I climb in the car and Ally has a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you Austin for doing this" Ally driving the when I got a phone call.

_Austin_/Trish

Austin were the hell are you

_I am with Ally _

Do you know that that you have a concert in like an hour

_I know but I am not going I have bigger __problems_

What do you mean you have bigger problems

_I am heading to the the children hospital at the moment_

What

_Just come and I can explan everthing to you and Dez whats going on_

Ok

_bye_ I hang up the phone and noticed that we were at the hospital.

"Where here and what was that about"we both got out of the car.

"Trish wanting to know were I was" I opened the back door picked up Emma while Ally picks up Adine and there stuff and we both started to walking to the hospital.

"So what did you tell Trish" noise much.

"That I was with you and going to the children hospital. I also told here that she could come here" I hope I can tell Trish and Dez that I am a dad.

"Ok so are you going to tell her" simple answer.

"Yes and Dez" we walked up to the front desk were a older women is sitting there then she spoke to us.

"Good evening how can I help you guys" then Ally answers her.

"Where her to see Dr. Johnson" Ally seems to know how things are done I would be standing here clueless.

"Yes child's name" Ally looks at me with a worried face like something wrong.

"Emma Moon" what the twins have my last name to.

"Alright I will tell the doctor and put the hospital tag around her wrist or ankle what ever works better"

"Thank you" Ally and I said at the sometime.

Ally's p.o.v

I should have told Austin that the twins had his last name.

"Austin I am so sorry I should have told you" I just keep feeling bad things just keep coming to my mind that I should tell him.

"Its ok Als your trying to tell me everything and that's alright all I know is that I have you back with me know"Austin always know how to make me feel better.

"Thanks Austin"

"Your welcome"

"Austin there you are"

"Trish Dez"

**End of chapter 6**

**Sorry its so short I promous it will get better I kinds rushed this chapter so I was thinking of doing some one shots so if you like that idea Pm me of some ideas or send a review**

**I have three question this time**

**Question time:**

**1. do you think Trish and Dez should be married**

**2. should I do a time skip to like a couple of months in chapter 8**

**3. Should I put so Auslly in **

**Love Pswenson **


End file.
